


indoctrinated with toxins

by cooscoos



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drabble Collection, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooscoos/pseuds/cooscoos
Summary: drabble collection, almost definitely nsfw. chapter 2 - xiuchen, orgasm delay/denial + vibrators





	1. junghope, d/s dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired from andrew huang's big box, doesn't mean anything to the drabbles in particular. enjoy!

“Speak up, toy. What are you again?” **  
**

Jeongguk swallows around the lump in his throat. His mind is tilting fuzzily, world going soft and pretty around him. “A plaything.”

The voice above him hums in satisfaction. “And who do you belong to?”

He takes a shaky exhale, cool air working quickly through his lungs. “You.”

The sounds of footsteps get a little closer, stepping closer to where Jeongguk is kneeling. He sees the tips of the man’s shoes gleaming from the spotlight overhead. “Can you say the whole thing, pet? Tell me, slut.”

“I-” His voice breaks off into the thick silence of the room. He’s trying so hard to think coherently but his thoughts keep on spinning pleasantly away. His eyes slipp shut.

 _Slap!_  The man’s hand cracks quick and harsh across his cheek. Jeongguk’s head spins, blood running hot through his veins.

He takes another deep breath, opening his eyes to look down at the man’s shoes once again. “I’m your plaything, and you’re my owner and my master.”

Hoseok steps more into the light now, the shadows casting his face into stark relief. He smiles wide, and Jeongguk’s heart thuds a little faster in his chest.

“Good.”


	2. xiuchen, orgasm delay/denial + vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to j (bambambams @ ao3) for looking this over!!

"Shh," Jongdae whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Minseok's nape. "Hold still, sweetheart."

Minseok shivers and pants into the rag he's gagged on. His arms tremble slightly in the ties strapping him to the chair as he struggles ineffectually against their hold. Jongdae slaps the top of Minseok's thigh, hard. Minseok's hips jerk forward unconsciously, the area where Jongdae slapped him still stinging slightly.

"What did I tell you about staying still, honey?" he asks, voice still gentle but stern. Minseok whines in the back of his throat.

Jongdae chuckles. "Cute." Minseok feels his cock throb.

God, he's been so hard for so long now. The vibrator has been on for - how long, Minseok doesn't know, but it feels like it's been hours since they've started this scene. Jongdae's hand moves slowly, teasingly, down between Minseok's thighs to his hole, which is dripping with precome and lube around the base of the girthy toy. Jongdae finds the dial at the base and turns it - Minseok feels one, two clicks and suddenly -

Minseok lets out a strangled noise behind the gag as the vibrator changes to the new setting. He furrows his brow as he figures out the new pattern - two short buzzes, a medium buzz, and then -

He shouts through the gag as the vibrator buzzes long and intense against his prostate, his hips bucking up off the chair. Jongdae chuckles, pushing Minseok back down onto the seat with a steady palm. "Hyung's all on edge, isn't he?"

Minseok groans through the gag, squeezing the stress ball in his left hand ever tighter as Jongdae runs his hands over his thighs in broad strokes. It's supposedly meant to be reassuring but only makes Minseok's skin break out in goosebumps, the blindfold he's wearing heightening each sensation to new levels. He feels simultaneously tense and empty all at once, like his brain's been dumped out of his skull and been replaced by pure sensation.

Jongdae has touched his dick only once during this scene, just the head with his fingertips for a fraction of a second when they were starting. The vibrator buzzes intensely again, and Minseok gasps, suddenly aware of how badly he needs to be touched.

Jongdae clicks his tongue in disapproval, the sound bringing Minseok back. "Answer me."

Slowly, Minseok nods his head.

"That's a good slut." Minseok can hear the grin in his voice.

Jongdae's hands, resting on Minseok's knees, run over his thighs once more, fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin. He suddenly digs his thumbs into the meat of Minseok's inner thighs, on opposite sides of the base of his cock, infinitely close yet infinitely far. Minseok groans, struggles to draw his knees together, but is stopped by the ties on the chair.

Jongdae giggles, his breath puffing warmly into Minseok's ear. "You're so cute," he says, as if to a particularly adorable dog.

Shame curls in Minseok's gut.

He hears Jongdae stand up behind him, the chair scraping the floor. Footsteps, decreasing in volume and eventually fading.

Fear shoots through Minseok's veins. Without his vision, there's no telling what Jongdae will do next, what Jongdae has planned for him and well-

It's only coincidence that it makes his cock throb even harder.

Minseok strains his ears to hear what Jongdae's doing. He hears the quiet roll of drawer wheels - their shared dresser. The clunk of some sort of plastic object being set down on the wooden counter. Another, softer click. The quiet roll of the drawer once more. Jongdae hums as he works on whatever is on the dresser - Minseok can imagine him swaying his hips with a wry grin, just like how he prepares breakfast (of course, Minseok has to rescue him and more importantly, the rest of the kitchen before it goes up into flames.)

Silence for two seconds. Click.

The vibrator settled snugly in his ass is now off. Minseok takes an exhale of relief. In, out. In, out. He counts three, four breaths. Nothing. Is Jongdae just going to stand there?

Minseok focuses on his breathing. He gets to maybe thirty seven and then he loses count. He can feel himself going soft, just a little. Oh, Jongdae's played this game before - left him sitting there for as long as an hour, waited till he's gotten sort of soft, and he'll unstrap Minseok from the chair and stroke him to hardness again and then put him to bed. It’s the worst kind of torture, but Minseok has an idea of what to expect. He knows.

So Minseok waits.

It’s been maybe five, ten minutes - an hour, several hours? Minseok doesn’t really know. And then-

"Nrgh!" Minseok's hips jump as the vibrator loudly buzzes right below the head of his cock. He squeezes his eyes so tight that his vision goes white behind the blindfold, flexes his hands uselessly over the binds and around the stress ball and then-

Jongdae pulls away.

Minseok bites out a curse behind the gag, eyes flying open behind the blindfold, unseeing into the darkness. He tries to regulate his breathing, get his heart rate under control, trying to ignore the hard throb of his cock against his stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again, a little surprised to feel a tear or two tracking down his chin.

Jongdae giggles. "It's real fun seeing you squirm like that, boy, but I'm feeling a little lazy at the moment-" Jongdae's voice gets closer to his ear, tone low and husky and Minseok can hear the obvious grin in his voice. He shivers at the proximity.  _ He really is enjoying this, isn't he _ , Minseok thinks.

"So, I'll just-" Jongdae continues, suddenly something smooth is pressed to the side of his dick. Ah, Minseok thinks, it's the vibrator, and then Jongdae's hand gently but firmly gripping his cock. He gasps when something elastic - presumably a rubber band - suddenly snaps against his dick.

"Now-" Minseok hears a  _ click _ , and then the vibrator whirs to life. "I can just play around with this little thing." The vibrator buzzes harder, and Minseok almost  _ screams _ , fucking hell, he's so goddamn  _ close _ . "You're basically under my finger now, so that's-"  _ click! _ "-nice." He chuckles as a moan is forced out of Minseok's mouth as the vibrator goes up a setting.

"And to think that this little slut loves getting treated like this, huh?"

Minseok shivers again, heat flaring lowly in his gut. Jongdae knows how much Minseok likes getting talked about as if he wasn't another human being that could respond back, likes getting treated like something not quite human. He feels  _ \-  _ gutted somehow, as if his insides were scooped clean and left to dry, shrinking in on himself until he's simultaneously falling backward into a void and floating in a fuzzy version of reality.

It's - nice, in a way.

He feels Jongdae reach behind him, quickly untying the gag and pulling back. "You've put on such a show for me, do you think I should let you come?"

Minseok licks his lips, feeling their dryness. There's silence for a second before Minseok realizes that he's supposed to answer. Ah. "Oh god  _ please, _ fuck, Jongdae I-"

"I think you can do better than that, slut." Jongdae taps his foot against the floor in impatience, and Minseok can imagine him standing in front of the chair, arms crossed, chin tilted up as he regards Minseok.

Minseok whines. "Please, sir, wanna come, I'll be your whore, just another set of holes for you, your fucktoy, I know I don't deserve it but  _ please _ -"

"That's fine, baby. I'll indulge you," Jongdae says, and there's another  _ click _ .

"Oh," Minseok breathes, just barely registering that the sound of the remote was a little different than the one on his cock. "That's. Um." The vibrator nestled snugly against his dick buzzes again, and the realization that Jongdae's not going to let him come, the fact that he probably won't let Minseok come for a long, long time, will continue to deny him over and over and  _ over _ -

"Now be a good boy for me, hm?"

Minseok nods. “O-okay.”


End file.
